


I WISH IT WERE A JOKE

by ShinH



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH
Summary: 钢炼六十分“清明节”+“愚人节”
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Kudos: 3





	I WISH IT WERE A JOKE

这是什么样的“时机”？但爱德华终于有机会翻开阿尔的小本子。阿尔总是当着他的面在本子上写写画画，而从不给他看本子上究竟是什么内容。

爱德的手指在封面的“Alphonse Elric”上摩挲许久，到底还是翻开了第一页。  
  


“四号的早上，天很蓝。哥哥下火车的时候大口呼吸着，脸上的表情很满足，所以我猜空气肯定也很好。 ”  
  


“小镇的人们都很善良！秋日祭很热闹，这里的灯笼很好看。哥哥原本对章鱼烧的味道很期待，他给我形容了章鱼烧的香气。但实际上吃的时候他却愁眉苦脸的——为什么闻起来好的东西吃起来那么糟糕？再见，小镇的章鱼烧。我才把它写上我的‘恢复身体后要吃什么’的清单呢，才过了一会儿就要把它划掉了。”

旁边有一个几笔画出的龇牙咧嘴的爱德。爱德学着画咧了咧嘴，却并没能如愿调动起脸颊的肌肉，他想他现在的表情一定很怪异。  
  


“到了中央市！这里的图书馆好——大！幸好只要有视觉就可以阅读！”

一排小上许多的字：“哥哥拿顶层的书总是要爬梯子，我只好偷偷地把他想看的那些拿下来放到他手边。看书的哥哥注意力全在书上，所以顺手就拿起来看了——只不过出图书馆的时候他抗议地敲了敲我的盔甲。反正我不会疼啦~”

“什么呀，”爱德想，“就算有这种事也是几年前了。现在我们都是人类的身体，我可还比你高一点儿呢。”  
  


他又翻过一页。“被安排在一户很好的人家借宿，这家的父女都是很好的人~妮娜坚持要我吃东西，只好把马铃薯扔进盔甲里。能让小姑娘笑起来的话，我是很开心的。但是哥哥没再笑了。”

笨蛋。

接下来几页是琐事。然后是沉痛的对妮娜的缅怀。爱德皱着眉匆匆翻过去——他现在还没法接受更多的痛苦。

阿尔并不是每天都写这样简短的日记。大部分时候只是添加以“恢复身体后”为开头的列表。

“修兹叔叔家的苹果派”被轻轻地划去了。在稍后的地方则出现了“温蒂的苹果派”。

可喜可贺的是，列表中的一些项目前面打上了轻快的勾。清单上最后一行字迹已经开始褪色发黄，而最后一个勾还耀武扬威地新鲜着。与此同时，后面的“日记”也渐渐开始多起来。

“人类的手指！写字方便多啦！不过才拿回身体，写这几个字就很累诶……”

“虽然我也想不出更好的办法，但还是要说：笨蛋哥哥！”

笨蛋么，你才是。

“腿部复健的时候没站稳，哥哥用右手扶了一下。他忘了自己也在复健……所以我们一起栽倒了。就地炼了一个拐杖用，被护工教训不能破坏环境了……”

爱德还记得当时他俩一起被护工说“炼金术师也要懂得保护花园的美”的场景。医院的花园确实很美，阿尔惬意地眯着眼睛说，他闻到了月季的味道。

不久后下雨了。潮湿的气息先一步将他们揽入怀中，附近的病人们慌乱地往建筑里面躲。爱德和阿尔却没有急着往回走，反倒是向湿润的空气踱着步子。拐杖虽然招来了护工的批评，但是也发挥了作用。他们慢慢地往月季清淡的香味那里走，直到雨滴裹挟了花香浸润到土地中去，直到他们在逐渐密集的雨点中失却了味道的索引。

他们心照不宣地，谁也没有躲避雨水。虽然衣服已经飞快地湿透，但爱德还是将外袍脱下来垫在草地上，他们就肩并肩地在雨中躺下来。他们原本想睁大眼睛看清那落雨的天空，但是密密匝匝的雨迫使他们半合着眼睛，在睫毛的虚影里窥见一线灰蓝色。水珠迅速地坠落，却也只是在皮肤上溅起细微的麻痒。阿尔抬起胳膊，向天空伸出细瘦的手臂，像是藉由灰暗的光能更好地看清它似的。

爱德侧过头去看他。阿尔微笑着说：“凉凉的……雨真舒服呀，哥哥。”

爱德知道不止是凉凉的——他们感受的不是同样的雨么——水顺着鼻梁、颧骨蜿蜒而下。他能感受到那细微而决定性的重量，带着它们坠下去、坠下去，浸湿衣衫，浸湿土地，却侵入不了皮肤，只是给予他们温柔的抚慰，像是小时候妈妈微凉的指尖滑过他们稚嫩的脸颊一样。

他搜刮肚肠，却也找不到什么确切的形容。爱德不觉得有什么词汇能描述一个失去感觉许久的人再次用皮肤亲吻雨水的感受。

阿尔的手臂撑不住地要软下来，爱德用他有力的左手攀上阿尔的右臂，攥紧了他的手，像是向大雨举起不灭的火炬——

这是宣告胜利吗？爱德在雨雾一样迷蒙的意识中问自己。

是啊，是吧，这一定是某种胜利，最终的、神圣的胜利，不然我怎么会……怎么会这样喜悦？

他意识到自己曾经千难万险地得到了他最期待的那场胜利。这场胜利的成果是显而易见的。阿尔的本子后面几乎都是快乐，就连遇到的小毛贼也是快乐，那张满含期待的单子上的食物给了他失望——这失望也是快乐。

唯一的失意是这里。“送哥哥上火车。而再过一小时，我会踏上相反方向的那一辆。…………哥哥追火车的时候很好玩儿，我想画下来，但是不知道为什么不想动笔……所以就到这里吧。提前对哥哥说一声晚安。”

这一页有一块儿空白，想来是阿尔留下来画爱德却没来得及。爱德知道他要找的那几页快到了。不，他并不在寻找，也许他对与翻阿尔的日记找到那个答案并不感兴趣，所以他磨磨蹭蹭拖拖拉拉，手指在书沿逡巡许久才翻一页。但或许是他跳过的、从前的悲伤太多，他终于还是来到这无法逃避的篇章。

“我很想念哥哥，旅途中有很多可爱的景色。在火车上往外看，就有令人惊叹的大峡谷。邻座的人说明天能看到沙漠。很希望哥哥能在这里，能看到这些，虽然他会肯定因为火车的摇晃睡着，但是我会叫醒他的。”

我也希望……

爱德在心里一字一句地说，我也希望我能在那里，用我所有的去祈祷去交换——让我在那里。

但是现在的阿尔不希望。

再翻过两页，撞进爱德眼里的就是一串狰狞的字母。阿尔写：“幸好他不在这儿。”

“很乱，沙漠边有一些大商人，很……”下面的单词被涂掉，换成了“可怕”。

“他们拿孩子当人质，用一切手段达成目的。”

“跟以前的敌人不一样。”墨水越来越稀薄。

“哥哥在这儿或许有什么办法，但我只希望他在西方没有发挥的余地。”凌乱的笔迹，连笔处的墨已经接不上了。

“那是亚尼斯托……”最后几个字母只是钢笔的划痕了。

“没办法用炼金术，他们很有经验，先废一只手。”

鲜血沸腾一样的字迹，爱德感到自己的血液在这样的火焰下凝固。

“我对结局已经有所预知。”

爱德看见红色的字迹逐渐平静下来，甚至断断续续的地方都小心补齐：“在我二十年的人生中，大半都跟着哥哥，所以没有什么怨悔的。但是也有后悔的事情，是对哥哥说质疑的话，我很抱歉。”

“如果哥哥能看到这里，至少我的遗体已经运回国了吧。”

“这次又要说对不起了，因为我明明知道你最不想听的就是这句话但我还是得说了。”

“好像有点啰嗦，反正……具体的情报都写在后面了，剩下的血还够吧。”

“因为这句话说起来太简短了，我不想让它孤零零地写在这里。但它必须得孤独地出现。”

“我希望它只是个玩笑，但是哥哥，它不是。”

爱德一把遮住下面的字，“啪”地合上本子。

或许是本子用得实在太久，或许是血液的浸透又干涸让它脆弱，它的扉页裂开一道口子。扉页与封皮中间支棱出一张纸来。

爱德犹豫着要不要抽出来。他想要将阿尔的本子恢复原状，让这本本子完好无缺地回到它真正的主人那里去……

“爱德华，”对面那扇白色高大到令人望而生畏的门打开了。

里头出来的同样白而高大的人开口了：“……你们道过别了吗？如果没有……”

爱德华惶急地抬头。

“那只能……把它当作遗憾了……”

这样的遗憾算什么呢，爱德想，从遥远的西方，辗转着坚持着到中央市来，他所刻意回避的道别。阿尔没有力气说出的话，无畏的他所不敢说出的话，甚至是不愿意去看……但已然心知肚明的话。

——

“再见。”  
  


爱德的手指痉挛起来。内部的疼痛很快转变成尖锐的外部疼痛，他的手指在书页上划出一道口子，冒出来的一滴血被贸然支棱的纸张贪婪地攫取了。爱德机械地打开本子，抽出那一页纸。

“REMEMBER 3 Oct.”

这这一行字写在画的上方。画上用铅笔寥寥绘出火焰中的房屋、男孩和铁盔甲在高温中扭曲的背影。

男孩的袍子染上铁锈的红色，猎猎飞扬着，像是也在燃烧。

任凭眼泪怎样地落下，血色的火焰永不熄灭。它窃取了胜利火炬中的火种，肆无忌惮地侵袭着视野，一切都在其中扭曲变形，一切都在其中灰飞烟灭。

“擦擦吧……至少要保护好这本子不是吗。”

爱德华茫然地抬头看去，模糊的中尉，模糊的大佐，模糊的纸巾。

有个声音在寂静中说：“……下雨了。”

爱德张了张嘴，对方却露出疑惑的表情。

他才知道自己嘶哑的话语冲到喉咙口便已经精疲力尽，只能爆裂在嗓子里做垂死挣扎。他听见了那场身体内部的爆炸，恍惚间他听见了极大的轰鸣声，叫他再听不见旁人说了什么。爱德曾以为自己是被烈焰淬炼过的钢铁之心，这坚实的心脏为他抵御一切的袭击——但现在才知道那只是外部的，它挡不住从内部开始的毁灭。他的勇气和坚强从内而外地，被某种摧枯拉朽的力量粉碎。而他在短时间内像是耗尽了所有心力，疲累得无法再竖起什么坚韧的品格。

他听见那个内部的声音轻轻地说：“这不是玩笑呀，我在认真地道别。”

他恍惚间想起雨天灰色的天空和凉凉的雨水。爱德知道自己身体里某一根软肋说话了。它作出了反驳，这是必须的。因为不是下雨了，不是天空变成了铅色，不是冰凉的水砸在滚烫的眼皮上。

是我的火炬。爱德想，那把火炬，曾在最黑暗的日子给予我光明，曾在太阳身边维持着恰好的温和，曾拯救我微弱的火苗……

但它熄灭了。

而这不是个死灰复燃的玩笑。

END


End file.
